


No uses ropa reveladora

by JiAh_M17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: No uses ropa reveladora, por favor...• EXO•  Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia.• Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love.• inpirado en la Canción:  not wear revealing clothing- NU'EST• Personajes:  ChanYeol. BaekHyun,• Chanbaek• Estado: Terminado.• Extensión: Capítulo único.23/02/2018





	No uses ropa reveladora

Por la tarde, esperando en el ala derecha del primer nivel del centro comercial de la ciudad; una cita en fin de semana, a la espera de mí chico. A quien a la distancia logró distinguir de inmediato entre la multitud, resaltando entre tantas personas... _Ese pantalón negro, que_ _se_ _ajusta_ _mucho_ _a su cuerpo._

 

Me dejó confundido, pensando si habría olvidado alguna fecha importante, quizás el motivo de su vestimenta _,_ de su exuberante vestimenta... _nuestro aniversario tal vez._ He de admitir lo bien que se ve, honestamente, no estaba mal. No obstante, al observarlo a la distancia parece tan arriesgado; no puedo formular palabra alguna ante la imagen que tengo de él, solo observarlo, mis ojos no se apartan de BaekHyun.

 

BaekHyun se ha vestido de tal forma que en realidad, mi corazón se acelera, martillea fuertemente en mi pecho y eso me gusta, me encanta de alguna manera,  pero, _simpre hay una objeción_.  Quiero ser el único que pueda ser capaz de apreciar su hermoso ser, su deslumbrante imagen.

 

Todos lo observan al igual que yo, no lo sé con certeza; aunque algunos sujetos son demasiado osados. El individuo en la tienda de ropa deportiva no disimula muy bien, quizás, un puñetazo de mi parte en su rostro, le deje viendo a otro lado. BaekHyun parece desconocer los pensamientos de estas personas y sigue avanzando. Mi único deseo ahora, es  que él no use esa ropa de nuevo.

 

Y eso me hace pensar, ¿ _También usará esas prendas cuándo no estoy presente?_ La camisa, abotonada solo hasta la mitad, dejando a la vista de todos, la piel de su cuello, clavícula y parte del pecho, la corbata floja a propósito, incluso el maquillaje que el ha aplicado en su rostro de algún modo es peligroso. Realmente peligro.

 

Él y yo hemos hablado de ello con anterioridad, creí que estábamos en la misma página con relación a esté tema, Baek incluso me prometió solo usar «esa» ropa, cuando solo fuésemos nosotros; quizás parezca un reclamo, quizás si escucha mis pensamientos generé una discusión, sé con seguridad que  él hará caso omiso a mis palabras,  y permanezco en silencio; lo observó, se ve tan sensual,  paso saliva a través de mi garganta ante tal imagen de BaekHyun.

 

No me queda más que permitir esto solo por hoy, solo esta vez frente a muchas personas, aunque quiero ser el único que sea capaz de ver su bello ser. Todos observan a BaekHyun, mientras se acerca a mí; más y más personas lo observan.

 

Solo deseo que no use esa ropa; aunque  me gusta la forma como le queda, se ve tan sensual con lo que sea que use, siempre brillando. Los rostros de esas personas que se fijan en él, siempre un «Wow», entonces mi corazón se entristece después. Ahora me di cuenta que en muchas ocasiones finge no saber el efecto que causa en los otros.

 

¡Es mi chico, maldición! Quiero ser el único que lo vea, es mi chico y aunque parezca un bruto quiero ser el único que lo tenga _¿Por qué no se da cuenta como lo ven?_ _¿Por qué sigue haciendo esto?_

 

BaekHyun, finalmente estaba frente a mí, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. —Baek sabes que enloquezco con esa ropa, por favor, ya no la uses.

 

 —Y tu sabes  que la seguiré haciendo quieras o no, además, se que amas el hecho que lo haga, sino como presumes tener un novio como yo, —BaekHyun tenía un maldito punto a su favor, me tenía en sus manos.

 

—Por favor Baek.

 

—Por favor nada, se nos hace tarde, gigante — ¿Cómo podría discutir con él?

 

Suspiré, ya lo sabía, aunque le rogará a BaekHyun, aunque suplicara, él seguiría usando esa ropa, que solo provoca en mí pensamientos pecaminosos y soy sincero conmigo mismo, he de admitir que amaba la forma en que BaekHyun resaltaba del resto.

 

No se deja influenciar por nadie, y la manera en que las prendas se amoldan a su cuerpo  solo era un extra, que me encanta y estoy en un dilema por eso.

 

—Vamos ChanYeol, la función esta por comenzar y quiero ver los cortos. —BaekHyun me tomó de la mano. Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos observaron a la sala de cine, miré una última vez  al tipo de la tienda deportiva; siguió observando a BaekHyun.

 

Pose mi brazo sobre su hombro, para continuar nuestro camino a la taquilla — ¿Una película de terror?

 

—Si... eso no pasará hoy, ni sueñes Park ChanYeol, —BaekHyun respondió rápidamente. —Veremos lo que yo elija, ¿bien?

 

Reí ante su respuesta, estaba bien con ello, —de acuerdo, bebé.


End file.
